Balcony
by Finito
Summary: The Balcony story revised. I had put it in the wrong format before. Oops! Ha-ha!


**Lilly and Oliver stand outside on Miley's balcony waiting for the verdict. You see, they had all sneaked out of their homes to watch **_**Ultimate Doom: Teenage Nightmare.**_** Of course, the trio didn't expect to find their parents at the movie theatre as well. Who said older people don't enjoy bloodcurdling screams from naïve adolescents? So now, the duo waits outside for their best friend. They couldn't leave her now. What kinds of friends abandon each other at the sign of trouble? Bad ones. **

**-**Out on the balcony-

" Do you think once Mr. Stewart is done with Miley, he'll yell at us?" Lilly asked her other best friend.

_Oliver dramatically steps over the ledge of the balcony._

"Over my severely broken body!"

_Lilly pulls him back and he crashes down on the ground breaking a vase nearby. Mr. Stewart turns around and looks at the lanky figure on the floor and the girl beside him, and shakes his head. Lilly and Oliver smile at him while waving overenthusiastically. Mr. Stewart turns his attention back to Miley whose piercing glare reminds her friends to be quiet._

"You idiot," she whispered at Oliver while helping him up.

"You know, I don't think I can take this waiting anymore. I'm gonna get an earful at home, why do I have to get one here too?" he retorted after dusting himself off.

"C'mon Oliver, we promised Miley we'd stick around until after the sentencing. It can't be that bad, anyway. Mr. Stewart is a nice guy."

_They look over at Miley and she is now on her knees in a begging stance. Her arms are flailing about in an attempt to show her father she really is sorry. Lilly and Oliver cock their heads to the side simultaneously, while they witness their friend do her infamous "puppy dog pout". _

"She's pulling out the big guns," remarked Oliver.

"The 'Puppy Dog Face'," they both whispered.

_They turn their backs to the father and daughter and lean over on the balcony ledge. It's a starry night._

"You know Lils; even though death awaits me in the shape of my mother… it's a beautiful night."

Lilly smiles and leans her head on his shoulder.

"Do you think she'll use her 'man-voice'?"

_Oliver shudders and Lilly looks up at him and laughs. She fixes her eyes on the sky once more and Oliver looks over his shoulder. Miley is hiding her face in her dad's chest while Mr. Stewart strokes his youngest child's hair. A beautiful father/daughter moment. Oliver smiles at the scene and turns his attention to Lilly. _

"I don't think Miley needs us anymore, Lils. C'mon you're walking me home."

"You're scared aren't ya?"

"Please. Smoken' Oken? Scared? In your dreams."

"Oliver, behind you!"

Oliver shrieks and hides his face in Lilly's hair.

"Ah! Lilly, don't let it hurt me! I'm too young and good looking to die!"

"Chill, 'Smoken' Oken'. It's just Miley," Lilly explained while laughing hysterically.

_Oliver removes his face from Lilly's hair and turns to meet Miley grinning at him._

"You know Oliver, Lilly is so lucky you're here to protect her from … well, me," Miley mocked as she joins Lilly in her laughing fit.

Oliver glares over at Lilly. "You are so cruel."

After composing herself, Miley addressed her friends.

"Anyway, guys thanks for staying with me. I know it must be a pain to go home and face your mothers now."

"No problem, Miley." Oliver walks over to her and puts his arm on her shoulder.

Lilly moves towards them and stands on the opposite side of Oliver.

"Yea, that's what friends are for. "

Miley looks down at her broken vase.

"You're both paying for that."

"See ya!" They both shout as they dash into Miley's room.

"Well at least they didn't break anything else."

_A crash is heard from inside the house._

"Sorry!" her best friends exclaim simultaneously from within the house.

"Sweet niblets."

_After making a mess Lilly and Oliver finally make it out of the Stewart's._

"So, you still need me to walk you home?"

"Ha ha. Very funny… and yes, please."

"C'mon, Smoken Oken."

_Lilly grabs his wrist and leads the way to his house while Oliver constantly looks behind him with a worried look on his face._

_The End._


End file.
